


Track Record

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, Superphantom (Danny Phantom/Supernatural), The Winchesters (Supernatural) are friends with the Fentons (Danny Phantom), Worried Winchesters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: The Winchesters are excellent at researching, but that doesn't always mean they like what they find
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Superphantom Crossovers





	Track Record

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HybridKylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridKylin/gifts).



> Also posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13711427/1/Track-Record
> 
> This was written in response to a tumblr ask from scrollingdown: Okay, so, we canonly know that Spectra and Bertrand were active at multiple schools, enough to have an acclaimed track record, *before* arriving in Amity. Imagine a Superphantom crossover involving Sam and Dean investigating a mysterious string of suicides and "accidents"...
> 
> Not set at a particular point in the timeline of either show, no spoilers

The sudden silence when Sam's fingers had been flying across the keyboard all evening alerted Dean to the fact that something was up even before his brother said anything.

When he looked over to see Sam's mouth open and his brown eyes turning to his almost as if looking for assurance, he set his handgun down on the hotel's worn floral bedspread and narrowed his eyes in concern.

"What is it?" he asked, wishing he didn't have to hear the answer and deal with whatever ramifications it brought.

Sam swallowed once before answering, "You know that spirit that feeds off of misery? The one in Dad's journal?"

"The one that targets schools?" Dean asked, hoping with everything he had that there was another misery-feeding spirit in the worn compendium of things that went bump in the night, even though he'd flipped through the thing so many times that he would know if there was another candidate.

"Yeah," Sam said. "It… uh… I think I know where it is. Or… was," he corrected. It had never stuck around long enough for them to find it after it had begun to feed.

That made Dean stand up, though, coming around the small table to stand next to his brother and look at the computer screen. There was only one way Sam would have been able to track the thing. Only one method they'd found so far that would tell them which schools had been targeted.

There were bodies.

"Where?" he asked sharply, eyes skimming the screen for information only to stop a moment later.

"Amity Park," Sam confirmed softly.

"No," Dean breathed. "No," he repeated more loudly as he whipped out his cellphone and scrolled down the precious few contacts until he got to 'Danny F.'


End file.
